True Feelings
by starcatkitten
Summary: With the help of Yukiko, Yuka realizes her true feelings for Kakeru. There's a new transfer student that has declared his love to Yuka. What will happen? Pairings: YukaXOc and others on the side


**I know my past stories had been about Takahisa and Yukiko as a couple since they're my fave. I decided to focus on another couple this time. I thought that Yuka was way too pushy with Kakeru and she was too obsessive. After reading ****obviouslyblue****'s comment, I decided to write a story where Kakeru and Misuzu can be together, without Yuka going on any possible killing spree for Kakeru. So enjoy the story and I hope everyone loves it. **

**Two months now had passed since they all had entered the Red Night. It had been a month since Takahisa and Yukiko began going out officially. A week since the new transfer student transferred to Kakeru's class. Five minutes since he last bothered Yuka. **

**The new transfer student's name was Haruki. The moment he had entered the classroom, his eyes landed on Yuka. He claimed that it was love at first sight. Since then, he had not stopped bothering Yuka. He wanted Yuka to go out with him instead of Kakeru. **

**Kakeru resided on his usual spot on the roof. Not caring what was happening in the world. It would of stayed that way but eventually, Yuka came. Where ever Yuka went, Haruki followed. Yuka sat down next to Kazuki and placed her arm around him while clinging to him closely, too closely for Kakeru's liking. **

"**Why won't you leave me and Kakeru-kun alone?" Yuka demanded as she clung to Kakeru even closer if that was possible. **

"**I told you already Yuka-chan. I like you and I don't plan to lose you to such a guy! I demand a match! Whoever wins, will get Yuka-chan's kiss!" Haruki demanded as Kakeru ran a hand through his hair and sighed. **

"**I already told you no. I'm not fighting you in anything." Kakeru said. **

"**You're a chicken!" Haruki said as he started to imitate a chicken. **

"**What are you doing?" Misuzu asked. **

"**Misuzu-chan! Please get Kakeru-kun to battle me!" Haruki asked as Misuzu than left the way she came. There was no way she was getting involved in this. Not when she cared so deeply for Kakeru. All she could do was watch him as Yuka clung to him, telling that she loved him everyday. Her heart could only take so much. **

**Misuzu decided to go to the club room where she found Yukiko and Takahisa talking. Yukiko smiled and waved as soon as she saw her. She knew at once that something was wrong with Misuzu. **

"**Takahisa-kun, will you get us some drinks and snacks?" Yukiko asked as Takahisa understood the message. He got up, hands in his pockets, and left the room. Yukiko motioned for Misuzu to sit next to her and she did. "What's wrong?" She asked, taking her friend's hand in her own for comfort. **

"**It's just that…I'm so selfish." Misuzu admitted, looking ashamed of herself. **

"**You can't help such things when you're in love. I know you don't want to trouble Kakeru-kun, but you should tell him how you feel. You'll feel better once you get that off your shoulders." Yukiko advised as Misuzu shook her head. **

"**I do not wish to ruin the friendship that I have with Yuka and Kakeru. We almost lost Yuka when she thought that something had happened between me and Kakeru. You were there when she broke down." Misuzu said. She hated to see people get hurt, especially her friends. **

"**I'll talk with Yuka than." Yukiko said as she gave Misuzu a smile. "I'll see what her real feelings are." She declared as the two girls smiled now. It wasn't long before Takahisa came back. Though he came back empty handed for he was hungry along the way.**

**Later that afternoon, Yuka was walking by the baseball club. She dropped her book and bent down to pick it up. Just as she picked it up, she heard a yell. She turned her head only to see a baseball flying straight at her. Just as she was about to scream, a boy jumped in front of her and caught the baseball with his bare hands. It was Haruki.**

"**Are you ok?" He asked her as the ball fell from his burned hand. His palm was all red. It would take a while for it to heal. "Yuka-chan?" **

"**I'm fine!" Yuka said as she looked at his hand. "We need ice for that!" She said as she quickly dragged him to the infirmary. Once there, she applied some ice to his palm. He watched her with a soft smile on his face. **

"**You're very beautiful." He unconsciously said to her as she looked up in surprise, a blush on her face.**

"**What?" She wanted to make sure she heard right. No one had ever told her that. Especially not Kakeru. **

"**Sorry. You probably hear that a lot from Kakeru-kun." He said as he looked away, feeling embarrassed that he even said anything. **

"**I don't." Yuka said as she stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you Haruki-kun. You saved me." She opened the door but before she left, she looked back at him, a blush on her face. "Thank you for your compliment. It made me happy." She said quickly and than left the room, feeling hot. She stopped in the hallway and lightly slapped her cheeks. "Come on Yuka! You love Kakeru-kun not Haruki-kun!"**

"**Second thoughts about Kakeru-kun?" Yuka looked up to see Yukiko standing there. "Can we talk for a while?" She asked Yuka who nodded. She knew where this conversation was gonna lead to. **

"**I really love Kakeru-kun!" Yuka defended as they made their way to the club room.**

"**I never said you didn't. I know how much you love him." Yukiko said as they entered the room. They sat down. Yuka fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Describe Kakeru-kun to me." Yukiko said as she sat back and waited for Yuka to start. **

"**He's dependable. He's always there for." She said as a smile widened on her face. She felt more open. "I know that whenever I'm scared of something or I need help in anything, I can go to him!"**

"**How long have you been together?" Yukiko asked Yuka. **

"**Since we lost our parents. We grew up together, never separating. I always knew that we would stay together. Nothing could ever separate us." Yuka said, remembering the times she spent with Kakeru. **

"**The feeling I'm getting from you right now is for a brother." Yukiko said as Yuka looked at her with shock. "How do you feel whenever you see Haruki?" **

"**I hate him!" Yuka confessed. "My heart starts beating really fast and I turn red all the time! I feel nervous so I run to Kakeru-kun who makes me feel better." Yuka said, a blush on her face. **

"**Yup, you're in love with Haruki. The feelings you described. That's how I feel about Takahisa." Yukiko said as she smiled. **

"**So I only loved Kakeru-kun as a brother?" She asked as Yuka walked away. This was too much for her. She eventually made it to the roof where she stumbled upon Misuzu's confession to Kakeru. That's when she realized the emotions in his eyes when he looked at her. **

"**You know I can't. Yuka won't be able to take it if we were to go out." Kakeru said as Misuzu hung her head. She knew this was the reply that she expected. **

"**I know that. I'm just happy you listened to me Kakeru." Misuzu said as she was ready to leave.**

"**Misuzu-sempai…" Kakeru reached out his hand to stop her but he stopped himself. Sure he liked Yuka and wanted to be with her but he was in **_**love**_** with Misuzu. **

"**Kakeru-kun!" Yuka shouted as she placed her hands on her hips. She finally understood her feelings now. "How can you reject her like that? So you know how much courage it takes for a girl to tell the guy that she likes him?" She said as they were all shocked by her words. **

"**But Yuka…I thought…." Kakeru started but what was he supposed to say?**

"**I realized now that all this time…I've loved you like a brother. That kiss we shared, I didn't really feel anything. It wasn't special. I'm sorry I kept you away from Misuzu-chan for so long." Yuka said as she than left to find Haruki. She wanted to be with him now. **

"**Misuzu…" Kakeru started as he took her hand. "Will you go out with me?" He asked her as she smiled, tears falling down her face. **

"**Yes." She said as they embraced and than kissed. **


End file.
